The Sleep Entertainer
by Soaring Pandas
Summary: Harry had always found humor in watching people sleep-walk but he found it positively hysterical when he caught Ginny's little sleep-preformance. One shot.


**A/N: I warn you of major evil below. A single malicious person has decided to use an undictionarized (see they just did it again) word, how preposterous!**

The sound of Ron's snoring was really starting to irritate Harry. Although he had cast a _Muffliato_ charm around the ginger-haired agitator of sleep, extraordinarily, his snores were able to magnificently defy the orders of magic and thus, _heard. _

Harry could honestly say he would rather be anywhere but there, even if it meant having to face Hermione's wrath upon her knowledge of the prior act of 'illegality'. He personally didn't see the harm conflicted with a few special spells; it wasn't like he was muting a captive. Not that he had any captives.

His efforts to awaken the beast were futile and it had taken Harry a few punches in the face and an aching, dry throat to finally acknowledge that.

"I hope you enjoy your tranquil sleep." Harry mutter bitterly, pointing an accusing pout in the direction of the thoroughly violated bed.

Every snore grunted from his best friends mouth, was simulated with a new and polished migraine in Harry head. The throbbing pains weren't his only problem, aside from the obvious noise pollution, Harry could no longer say he was a tanning glow. His reflection had triggered his gag reflex but it may have been the migraine. Pure horror flashed across his face as he inspected his left cheek bone. It was engorged, slightly purple, slightly blue and positively repulsing.

He yanked the door open and dashed down the squeaky, wooden stair-case. In his pursuit for calming ice, he almost didn't hear the sounds emitting from the kitchen. Suddenly alarmed, he reached for his wand only to remember he had left it on his bed.

"Crap," he swore under his breath.

Whoever it was must either be in the Order or an ominous intruder. Either way, he grabbed an umbrella from the knocked down umbrella stand. That was unquestionably Tonk's doing.

"Who's there? Show yourself, I'm armed." He never dreamed of speaking those words, they always sounded stupid to him in those movies he watched when his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were out leaving him behind. It seemed ancient now.

Something incoherent was replied from the kitchen and he decided the situation didn't seem too perilous. Boldly, he stepped into the kitchen and almost laughed at the sight before him. Not only was Ginny Weasley criss-crossed on the dinner table but she also held a _jug_ of pumpkin juice.

"Ginny, are you awake." He really hoped she wasn't, he found humor in watching people do unprecautionized acts as a side-effect of the lack of consciousness of said person.

"Muhm gubg," she replied her head swirling a bit.

He had to purse his lips to contain his laughter, "I'm sorry?"

"Lunk um jut eb bum uh." This time he just laughed right out. She continued to mutter and grumble, even occasionally moan and whine. But when she took a very unstable swing of her pumpkin juice, she had pulled the last straw.

Harry was in hysterics as he tried to support his numb, shaking figure by leaning on the table. The liquid had splattered all over her night gown. She looked like a confused, over grown baby.

The pumpkin juice was still dripping from her chin when she realized there was no juice left. After turning the heavy jug in all the different compass directions and twice south hoping graving would produce the nonexistent, she got up and stretched.

Harry made to flee the scene at the arrival of a more _awake _Gi nny but thought otherwise when he realized she was meters away from the ground and could easily hurt herself. Regaining his composure, he hurried to aid the fourteen-year old, fiery Weasley—when not asleep. Then she started to giggle and he grasped that her little charade stunt wasn't over yet. And he could blame his guilty pleasure when he tip-toed silently back to his place in the audience.

He reestablished his fits of laughter when she started to lift one leg then another, not bending them in the slightest. After making sure her hair was tied she started to do the same with her hands. A little dance was created when she added a little beat to her moves.

As much as he was tempted to join her, his state didn't allow it. "Ginny?" he called to whatever awareness was in her.

She turned her head slightly looking like a lost puppy. _A lost puppy bathed in pumpkin juice, _Harry thought. A few moments passed as she studied him, occasionally bending to poke his cheek. After a lot of head cocking, cheek stabbing and giggling something flashed across her face and Harry decided that this was just getting better. "Hawwy!" she squealed.

And right he was because it was only a matter of a few dreamy faces before she attempted to pull him onto the table. When he finally took pity on her and helped himself up she screamed victoriously running to the middle of the table resembling a Red Indian performing a ritual. The running part had made Harry's heart stop just as abruptly as his companion in crime had. She tried to reach up for something then sighed in frustration_ loudly_ when she couldn't reach it and when she started to jump, Harry feared she was on another suicide job.

The staircase squeaked making Harry's eyes go wide. _The noise must have woken someone up! _He panicked and rushed to Ginny shaking her to wake her up. When she started slurring an idea dawned on him. Ginny could have been drinking some of Fred and Gorges spiked pumpkin juice.

The footsteps were getting louder and Harry needed a backup plan, "Ginny , come on."

"Uh, uh." She mumbled shaking her head a little more vigorously than needed.

"Plan C, if or when Ginny refuses you proceed to physical maintenance." He recited as he bent sideways to pick her up. When he had her in his arms, bridal-style, he gently lowered them to the ground against her protesting screaming and kicking.

When she was finally safe and ground, she started to shake off and he then realized that it was really pumpkin juice and she really was asleep.

"Wuzguoinon?" she moaned.

Harry had to hide his smile, "I don't know, I just found you here." He lied though his teeth.

"Oh," she rocked a bit.

"I heard voices, it was only you too," Hermione stated as she entered the kitchen clutching her wand tightly. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night exactly?" She added.

"I couldn't sleep from Ron's snores." Harry said truthfully.

"Me either," she looked distressed.

"Blimey Hermione, we're two rooms away!" Ginny joined the conversation and he was relived she did so, awake.

"So? That boy is loud!"

Ginny gave in, "Yeah I guess he is."

"You too have a goodnight then." She voiced her last thought before leaving, her wand still stiff in her hand. _That girl takes "Constant Vigilance" a bit too seriously_, Harry snorted mentally.

After a repressive silence, Ginny asked, "Say Harry, I didn't do anything…stupid, did I?" The weirdest most random thought popped into Harry's head._ She's cute when she's worried. _

He felt a longing twinge poking at his chest. Baffled, he shook his head and the moment was gone in a split second. "No, you didn't do anything stupid, Ginny." He reassured her.

The twinge reappeared and fifty more like it when she hugged him in her relief. "Goodnight, Harry." Ginny wished and bounced to the kitchen door leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_I like Ginny asleep, _he concluded and followed the same path his two friends did. He was already two stairs up when he remember he hadn't brought the ice. _It must have healed since no one noticed._

He ascended a few more when he heard faint snores. His sorrows returned when he remembered how he'd be spending his next few hours.

Nevertheless, somehow, the thought of Ron's evil snores were no longer intimidating.

"I wonder why." I muttered to himself.

**A/N: Ah! There it is, all done. Hope that one unauthorized word wasn't too oppressive. Anyway, hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
